


Strung

by Noceu



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/pseuds/Noceu





	Strung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).




End file.
